


LoveStruck: The Abandoned and The Rich

by 4Wheels4Life



Category: My Own Work - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Pregnancy, Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-08-02 19:31:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 18,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16311335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Wheels4Life/pseuds/4Wheels4Life
Summary: A 16 year old girl, who calls herself, Song, never knew her real name. Been abandoned ever since she was a really young girl by the person she thought never loved her. I know what you're thinking. "If she was abandoned, should she be already taken in by someone else already?" Yes, but nobody wanted her. And if they did, they didn't have necessary things for her. As she got older, she learned how to take care of herself. And had support from a fellow friend who loves her like a daughter.. But her life took a turn for the worst. After the horrifying and almost traumatizing event she experienced, Song meets a girl who turns her life around. LoveStruck: The Abandoned and The Rich.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello beautiful peeps! Remember, this is my very first book on ArchiveOfOurOwn so, please no negative comments or anything related to that. If I see a comment I'm not comfortable with, you will be reported, possibly blocked. Now we got that out the way, please enjoy the book! Thanks!

Do you ever feel like you were alone but someone was always there?

That no one would love you, help you, and just feel pity of you, and just didn't bother helping you?

Did you know that it's okay to feel how you feel, but you never expressed it in the open because you thought that no one would listen?

Did you ever felt exposed when you thought you had a friend who cares but the whole time, they were just using you?

Well, here's her story.....Song's story.


	2. My life had started since then

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song talks about her thoughts and her feelings about her life in the streets and her memories when she was abandoned. Most of the story she talks about what she do to help out and make money for herself.

What's up? Do you know me? Well, I don't know me either, but I go by Song. Why? Well, I like music. Like? I LOVE MUSIC! Music is everything to me. And music can turn into anything. Like songs! That's how I make a little money every now and then. I go to Garfield Park to perform and sing songs that I write myself. And yes, I do live in Chicago, where Garfield Park is located. But I don't know what part of Chicago. You see? I don't even know anything. So my story is, I was only, I think, 3 years old when my parents, or whoever, abandoned me. All I remember at that time that I was at a park. I guess it was at Garfield Park because, for some reason, I felt a familiar presence whenever I was there to do my performances.

**Flashback**

"Okay, little one. I can't take care of you, but I don't want to leave you here. But...I have no choice."

A woman. A slim, short woman with reddish-brown hair, that was out of place and everywhere. I looked towards her, thinking of what she was saying. I looked down and stuffed my face into her neck, taking in her rosy scent. I don't know what was happening, but if something does happen, I would remember her scent to recognize her again.

"Okay, Sweetie. I'm going to leave you here. Hopefully, someone will find you and take care of you because I'm not in a good condition to raise you into the beautiful child that you are. And I don't want you to grow up seeing me like this."

The words I remember most from what she said were:

"Strong, strong, baby girl. Always happy, you're my world. Never think less, always think more. Always be strong, strong, baby girl."

I shook my head as I started to feel emotional. But my mind, nor my heart didn't listen as a tear fell down anyway. I couldn't remember EVERYTHING that happened that day, but I think that she just didn't want me. I keep wishing that one day, she would just show up out of nowhere and say she was sorry for leaving me alone in this big world. I can still remember that rosy scent that I smelled on her that day. I can't believe that I can still remember what she smells like from then and now. I felt myself smile a little at the improvement on my memory.

Everyone in Chicago knew who I am. Well, they don't know me that much, but they give me money when I help do their duties while they work. Like at Alinea, a fine dining restaurant. The manager that owns the place will let me lend a hand when one of the employees is on a break, has the day off, or call in sick. And I would entertain the customers by singing A cappella songs while they eat. So I'm kind of busy some days.

And then, I will help out at the United States post office that's also in Chicago. Located at Deadborn Street. Almost all the employees would be out, delivering mail. And they would return with mail they didn't have time to deliver, leave the rest for me to deliver so they can leave to go home. One of the employees would leave me an extra tip to buy myself something to eat, but most restaurants would give me food for free because some people think they knew what my life was like. I tried to pay them the money I get paid with but they would shoot me down, telling me that I should keep it for myself. Then, as soon as I would come through the door, they would have my plate hot and ready, tied up in a bag and there would be a little piece of paper taped to the top of it. When I go back to the park, I would read it and it would be these nice little positive quotes that would just inspire me to keep going in my life, no matter how bad it was. Then, after I would eat, I would grab an old blanket one of the employees would give me and would sleep on the bench, sleepy and ready to be well rested and prepare for what tomorrow's gonna bring. And my life has been like that ever since.......before my life was changed forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey peeps! Its me! Just want to say that I hope you enjoy this chapter and that you leave some kudos because I need some inspiration! Haha! See ya next chapter!


	3. The first encounter with....him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song meets a man after her performance at her favorite park. Song earns a big tip from the man she felt awkward around. Read to know more!

**Song's POV**

 

_"Don't you worry 'bout a thiiiiiiing!"_

I was in the middle of the park, surrounded by people I didn't know, and by some people who I had seen before. I waved to all of them and I sang and got some waves back from the crowd.

 

_Don't you worry 'bout a thing, baby._

  
_'Cause I'll be standing on the side_   
_When you check it ouuuuut!_

  
_When you get it ooooooff your trip!_

  
_Don't you worry 'bout a thing_   
_Don't you worry 'bout a thing_

_Come on, everybody needs a change,_   
_A chance to check out the new_

  
_But you're the only one who sees,_   
_The changes you take yourself through!_

  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, AAAAAHHHH!!!_

 

I opened my eyes as I hit the high note that I didn't know that I can reach. I looked out towards the crowd who was screaming and had surprising looks all over their faces. Some people were clapping and encouraged me to continue singing. I shrugged my shoulders and continued:

_Don't you worry 'bout a thing, thing_   
_Don't you worry 'bout a thing, thing_   
_Don't you worry 'bout a thing, thing_   
_Don't you worry 'bout a thing, thing._

_Pa-pa-p, pa-pa-pa-pa_   
_Pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa_   
_Pa-pa-p, pa-pa-pa-pa_   
_Pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa_

_Don't you worry 'bout a thing_   
_Don't you worry 'bout a thing, mama_   
_'Cause I'll be standing on the side_   
_When you check it ouuu-UU-UUUUT!_   
_When you get it oo-OO-OOOOff your trip!_

_Don't you worry 'bout a thing_   
_Don't you worry 'bout a thing, mama_   
_'Cause I'll be standing on the side_   
_When you check it out_

_Oh don't you worry 'bout a thing_   
_Don't you worry 'bout a thing, mama_   
_'Cause I'll be standing, I'll be standing by you_

_Oh_   
_Oh oh, don't you worry 'bout a thing!_

When I was done, people were running towards me, begging me to give them little signatures of my name! I didn't know my real name, so I put "Song Bird" on every paper they asked me to sign. Some came to hug me and asked to take some pictures with me, which I couldn't deny. After all that was done, I stepped back from the crowd.

"Okay, everyone! If anyone wants to put some money in the bucket, you may!" I said as I gestured towards a brand new bucket that one of the employees from the Alinea restaurant had bought me. She said she didn't like my previous one because how most people could easily take it and run. This bucket she bought me, came with a lock pad. And I could create my own code so no one will know! I looked around as people just looked at me as I passed my bucket around, but people didn't put any money in. "Hey, I know y'all love me! If y'all love me, you would do it" I said as I made puppy dog eyes. The audience started to laugh as they started taking out their wallets and put some money in. Most people would put in 5 dollar bills, some people would put in 10 dollar bills. I wasn't complaining about it, I accepted every dollar I was given. I was about to close and lock the bucket because I knew no one else had money out. But then I was stopped by a tall, Caucasian man, with dark brown hair and was wearing a tight looking suit that showed off his muscles a little bit.

"Hey"

His voice was so deep, I could barely hear what he said. I looked down where his hand was in his pocket pulling out his wallet. He takes out a bill and puts it in my bucket. I dug it out and saw what it was, which was a 50 DOLLAR BILL!!! I gasp and took it out.

"Sir, I can't take this, its too much. Here"

I held my hand out with the bill. He looked at me as if I was crazy but I just feel like I couldn't accept it. He takes the money and I sighed of relief. But I sucked it back up when he puts it back into the bucket.

"You keep this. This is a tip from me to pretty girl like you. There's more where that came from." He said as he winked at me and started to walk away. "Hey! Wait a minute!" I yelled towards him. He walks so fast! He turns and around, probably because he knew I was calling him. "Yes?" He turns back around but stayed where he was stopped. I tilt my head to the side a little bit. "What's your name?" There was a small pause. "Kenneth. Kenneth Barrington. You?" Small pause once again. "Song. Just Song." He smiles towards me, showing off his white and straight teeth. "Well, I see ya around, Song. Take care." Then he got into his car, a Chevy Malibu, I think. And he drove off. I stared at his car until he turned a corner and couldn't see him after that. I shrugged my shoulders and sat down on the bench and started to try to count the money I earned. Ehh, I'm just going to ask one of the employees to count it for me in the morning. Right now, I'm going to get my afternoon nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Hope you like this one and comment down what you think about my book so far! Thanks!


	4. I'm so excited!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song meets Kenneth once again but this time, at the restaurant, Alinea. They have a short conversation and then Kenneth pops out a question that Song now regrets saying yes to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup peeps! Hope you like this and if I made any mistakes. If I did, let me know so I can edit it! Thanks!!!!!!

**Song's POV**

I woke up, sweating. I groaned once I realized that Summer is setting in. People would be out of school and I would see them outside more than usual. I unwrapped the blanket off of me and took off my sweater I had on for days. I smelled it and I grimaced, then start laughing at how I can just ask Elizabeth, the manager at Alinea, to wash my clothes for me. I took off my shirt along with my sweater, only leaving on my t-shirt. I got up from the bench and stretched, folded up my blanket, and took out the money I was going to ask Elizabeth to count. I smiled at my success. I know the streets a little bit, you just have to know that entertainment is the key. Well, to me, it is, like singing! Sometimes I wonder if my mom could sing. And if she did, what genre did she like to sing the most? Did she ever perform in front of people like I do for money? Well if she did make money doing performances, I would still be with her...right? Anyway, so I folded the money and put in my back pocket. I gathered what I had and started my way over to the restaurant. As I was walking, little birds that were in front of me was now flying around me as if they knew I was coming.

"Hey, little birds! I don't have any food for you to nibble on but don't worry, auntie Song is going to give you something. I promise!" I said as I continued walking. The birds landed behind me and started to follow me. Its like they knew what I was saying. I said I was going to give them some food, they knew I promised, and I bet they think if they followed me, I won't break my promise. I hummed as I approached the restaurant. I open the doors and aroma of coffee and biscuits hit me like a wave.

"Hey, Song!!" Every staff and customer yelled, greeting me. "Goodmorning everyone! How is Y'all doing today?" I shouted back as I returned some waves I got from people who were facing me. As I walked up towards the counter, I got some scattered "Good" and "Wonderful" replies back. I laughed as I saw my favorite and only manager.

"Heeeeyyyy, Lizzy!" I felt my face was going to rip in half from the big smile I formed. "Hey! What I tell you guys about calling me tha-Oh hey, Song Bird! How's it going?" Elizabeth replied after seeing it was me. "Ehh, the usual! But I ain't complaining!" I said as I walked around the front counter to hug her. "Heh well, always stay positive! Hey, you want to talk in my office? I have something for you!" She said as she made her way towards her office door. I didn't even say yes but I followed anyway.

"Go on and take a seat" Lizzy said as she pulled out a seat for me. "Thanks! I love your leather chairs! It's so nice and comfy!" I said as my hands felt on the soft leather. "Tehe, well you can take it, but I don't think a chair like that would be a good look for the outside. Plus, you're not taking my good chairs! BUT, I do have a surprise for you!" Lizzy said as she pulled out a huge bag and some shoe boxes. I looked at her and she had this smirk on her face as she waved her hand towards the bag for me to open it. I grab the bag and started to untie it. I gasp.

"Oh my goodness! Lizzy, you didn't have to do all this!" I said as I took out BRAND NEW CLOTHES! It was just my style! And Summer is starting so that means I can wear these! Ehh, well, in your position, you need this. It's my job to spoil you a little bit. Do you like it? Lizzy said, leaning into her chair. "Like it?" I grabbed the clothes close to me "I love it!!!!! Thank you so much, Lizzy!!" I said, literally jumping over her desk, knocking over pictures and paper in the process, and gave her the tightest hug I can give. "Hahaha haha! You're welcome, Song Bird! But, can you like, let go? I don't want to die of suffocation, gal!" Lizzy said as she tried to pull herself away from me. I laughed and let go. The clothes are so my style! And the shoe boxes? I bet those are for me too. I put the bag down and look inside the shoe boxes where I see the shoes that could possibly match my outfits. My eyes got wide.

"Lizzy!!! These shoes, I like!!!!! Where do you get money to get all of this?" I looked up at Elizabeth, waiting for an answer. Lizzy put her hands at her hips. "Hey! Just be glad I got you this! And what's that pile over there?" Elizabeth said pointing over to the shirts I had on this morning. "Oh yeah! That's why I came here!" I said hitting my head, remembering why I came in the first place. I walked over to my dirty shirts and picked them off from my floor I forgot I even dropped there. "I was wondering if you don't mind washing these because I've been sweating and plus I wore them for like a week!" Lizzy put her hands up, signaling me to stop speaking, but I already finished my sentence! "Say less, even though you finished your sentence! I'll wash them for you! And go to the bathroom, put on one of those new outfits, and give me the clothes that need washing okay, Song Bird?" Lizzy takes the shirts from my grasp. She gave me a playful wink and I pretend to blush, which made her laugh. I walked over to the bag of clothes and started to look through. I saw some pants with a nice white shirt and a sweater to put over it, along with a beanie. I exit the office and made my way towards the bathroom.

 

**A few moments later**

I walked out of the bathroom, looking over the new clothes I had on, and also put on some deodorant that Lizzy slipped in the bag for me. I was about to go back into the office to get the rest of the items that Lizzy bought me, but then I see Kenneth sitting at one of the booths, typing on a laptop. I froze at the sight of him just sitting there, but he had his back towards me. I decided to not pay him any mind and continued my way to Lizzy's office, only to be stopped by that same deep voice.

"Hey, Song"

I close my eyes, saying every curse word I can possibly think of. I turn back around and I saw his big brown eyes staring at me. "Hey uh...Kenny! How's it going?" I mentally slapped myself at that crazy nickname! Why can't I just call him "Kenneth" and not "Kenny"? But I eased down when I heard him chuckle. "Nice nickname. And I've been doing good. It wasn't too long ago I've seen you in the middle of the park, singing your tail off. Come to sit with me, I've been alone for a while." He said as he gestured towards an empty seat across from him. I looked back at the office and then looked at him. I shrugged my shoulders and thought "I ain't got nothing to do today", so I sat down.

" So, how long you've been living in the streets?" Kenneth asked me. I was unsure if I should tell him, but it been a while since I've talked to another person, besides Elizabeth. "Ummm...Ever since I was three years old." Kenneth sits back in his seat. "Damn! You were three years old?! How you even stay alive all these years?" I looked at him like he was crazy. "When you have people who don't seem to care but really cares for you, they'll help you. I've been fed, clothes washed, etc. I'm glad to be alive today." Kenneth leans closer to the table. " Do you ever feel scared about being by yourself? Or something like that?" I started to think of his question. Now, should I really tell him about my life? I mean I don't like telling people my business, but its easy to talk to people who doesn't know what your going through, so they can understand and realize, there's a time where you need to be appreciative for what you got, because some people in the world, like me, don't have what most people have. "Ummm...Kenneth? I don't think that I should tell you everything about me because I don't really like telling people my stuff." Kenneth makes a still face. I lean away from the table a little, feeling awkward already. I was about to cut off the conversation until Kenneth asks a question. "Well, how about we get to know each other over at my place? I was thinking about cooking some nice dinner? It will be nice to have some company!" I was surprised at the sudden question. I still felt awkward around him, but I don't have many friends, besides Lizzy, of course! I was so excited because I never really been inside a house. "You know what? Since I don't really have anything to do today, I'm going to say yes! I would love to!" Kenneth jumped up and offered a hug, which I can't deny because I'm a hugger! We hug a few seconds and then we separated. Kenneth smiled and started to pack up his laptop and car keys and other items he had. "Okay, I will see you at 8?" I looked up at him. "Yes, you will see me at 8!" We said our goodbyes and he left. I smiled at the thought being at his house! I made a new friend! I'm so excited!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! How you feel about Song saying yes to Kenneth's question? What would you do if you were in Song's place? And how would you react if Kenneth asked YOU that question? Also, the next chapter I'm going to be putting Song's pictures of new clothes (in this chapter, you're gonna find out why I said that). Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter!


	5. Why'd this happen to me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Songs starts to regret going to Kenneth's house....Before and after she was....read to find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The link below will direct you to a google image of an outfit that Song is going to be wearing to Kenneth's house! Btw, the girl that's wearing the outfit is NOT Song! Lol. Enjoy the story!

[Song's outfit!](https://www.rue21.com/store/jump/product/Green-Marled-Scoop-Neck-Balloon-Sleeve-Sweater/0024-000232-0008960-0195)

**Nobody's POV**

"I'm so excited, Liz!" Song said as she grabbed Elizabeth and started to jump excitedly. "I know right? We need to go shopping, get a nice dress for you!" Lizzy said, already thinking of dresses for Song to wear. Song spoke up. "Lizzy you know me! Dresses is not my thing! It never was, and it probably never will be!" As she finished her sentence, Song pulled out an outfit (in case you didn't read my note at the beginning, the link above is the link to a google picture of an outfit that Song is going to be wearing at Kenneth's house! So....yep!) and showed to Elizabeth. " Hmm...not too flashy, and not too ugly......it's perfect!" Holding a thumbs up, Elizabeth encouraged Song to go try it on in the bathroom because Elizabeth bought some clothes that didn't fit Song that well.

 

**A Few minutes later**

**Song's POV**

I walked out of the bathroom and into Lizzy's room where she was sitting on the bed reading a magazine. She looked up when I entered the room. "So what do you think? It fits me well and it feels like me!" I twirled around so Lizzy can get the full look at the outfit. "You look hella fine!!! You are the only one that makes outfits look amazing!" I blushed from hearing the comment from Lizzy. I grabbed her hand and pulled her close for a hug. "Thanks for everything, Liz." Lizzy tightens her grip. "No problem, hun! If I'll do anything, I'll do it for you!"

**Time skips to Song arriving at Kenneth's house**

As we pulled up to Kenneth's house (Kenneth texted Lizzy his address! How he got Lizzy's number? I don't know!) I felt a little nervous. I was starting to regret even coming because for some reason I was having a weird feeling in my stomach. Lizzy said it was probably butterflies, but to me, it wasn't.....it made me have a different feeling....like a feeling that's telling me 'bitch, turn around and drive like hell!' Before I could tell Lizzy to just shut the whole thing down, we were already in front of Kenneth's house. He was on the front porch wearing a sweater, his sleeves rolled up, and black pants with some black and white converses. "Now listen, I know you're nervous, I get it, but I think this might be your chance at love." I looked at Lizzy, bewildered. "Dude, I'm only 16, I'm not in a rush to be with anyone! I mean, look at the position I'm in! Does it look like I could be with someone right now?" Lizzy sighed after I finished my sentence. Lizzy made a stern face. "Look, stop making that excuse to not find love! All because you're homeless and have nowhere to stay, doesn't mean you can't and won't find love! You understand me?" Lizzy was like a mother figure, only because she was 26, so she felt like a mother to me. "Ugh, yes ma'am! Okay, I guess I'm ready to go. Thanks for driving me here" I said as I open the door. "No problem! Anytime! Now get out my car and have a nice dinner!" Lizzy said dismissing me with her hand. I laughed as I exit the car. I turned around and waved as she drove off.

"My goodness! You're here 8:00 on the dot! That's amazing!" Kenneth said walking up to me and then walked with me to the front porch. I roll my eyes. "Are you saying that I can't be right on time? If I knew you were gonna act like this, I would've been waaaaay late!" Kenneth smirks. "Hey you can come anytime.....I'll is waiting for you the whole time. I froze as he rubbed against me from behind. I close my eyes to calm myself. Maybe he didn't know he did it... Right? He walks in front of me and pulls out a chair for me. I gave him a weak smile and sat down and scoot myself closer to the table. "Comfy?" Kenneth asked. "Yeah, thanks for asking". Kenneth leans close "That's good. Get real comfortable too, okay?" I tense up and away from his touch he gave me on my shoulder. I literally started praying, telling god please don't let this man do what I think he's gonna try to do. I open my eyes when he continued talking. "Do you know how beautiful you are?" He stepped even closer behind me. I jumped up and turned around towards him. "How about you go ahead and get dinner on the table. Okay?" He leaned away as if nothing happened. "You're absolutely right. I'll be right back....." I sighed in relief. He was so close to me and I felt very uncomfortable. I must have been too deep in my thoughts I haven't noticed Kenneth's return and hand me a glass. "Uh, Kenneth, what is this drink?" I said holding up the glass close to my face so I can see better. "Oh! That's just some Pepsi Cola! You had some before? It's good! Try it!" He said, tipping the glass, which was still in my hand, towards my mouth. I started to take little sips of it, then it started to taste good, so I drunk the whole thing in seconds. "Dang girl! You drunk it fast! Too bad the ingredient I put in it works quick!" Kenneth said with an evil smirk on his face. My eyes widened, but then my body started to feel weak. I tried to speak, but it only came out gibberish. I tried to stand up, only to hit the floor with a loud thud! I tried to keep my eyes open when I heard Kenneth menacing laugh. My eyes started to close when I felt Kenneth grabbing me.

**A Few minutes later**

I woke up, feeling cold. My sight was blurry, but I can tell that I was in a bedroom. I started to shiver from being cold and started to feel to see if why I feel cold, I knew I had on some clothes but...I didn't have any on! I'M NAKED! I started to move aimlessly around the bed, feeling for any fabric but there wasn't any. I froze when I heard the door open. I couldn't hear clearly but I knew it was Kenneth, and it all sound muffled but I heard words like "get started" and "stay still". I felt his rough grasp as he flipped me over onto my back and I felt him grab my legs and started to spread them, to the point where I lost control and started to scream. I started to hit him, but it wasn't hard enough, because I was still feeling out of it from whatever he had put in my drink. He got in between my legs and took my hands and pinned them down beside my head. I felt his bare legs against my bare inner thighs, so I knew he had his pants off. I started to cry. "Please don't! Pleaaaaasse! I don't want th--AHHH!!!" It was too late. He started to push roughly inside of me and I felt like I was gonna split open! "Oh god! You feel so tight! I'm surprised nobody hasn't been up in here, considering how you always entertaining people outside!" Kenneth groaned. I started to sob, telling him to please stop.....but he didn't because he kept going. I was about to scream but he grabbed me by the throat, cutting my air off. I started to choke and only gasp and weak screams I could only do. I didn't really know what was happening, but Lizzy taught me something about 'sexual assault' when I was fourteen. I started to understand. Kenneth is forcing himself on me! He's RAPING me!!! Why Lord? What did I do, besides trying to get through in this world, to deserve this? I wish I never came here! I should've followed what that feeling was telling me! I should've said no and stayed with Lizzy, while she helps me count my money, I should've said no and went out to feed the birds! But.....I didn't! I just HAD to come here! Why.......why me? Why'd this have to happen to me?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are your thoughts right now? Make sure to comment! IF I MADE MISTAKES...... I'm so sorry if I did, honey bun! See ya next chapter!


	6. What the fu....?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song takes the test....and it came back......read to find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read to find out what's going on with Song!

**Song's POV**

I woke up, feeling numb. I just felt blank....hurt....stretched....used. I rolled over in the bed but I couldn't move around like I wanted to because Kenneth's arm was over my waist. I still felt a little groggy but then my eyes started to water when last night came to my thoughts. I really thought he was gonna become my friend but...he just wanted me for his own pleasures. I started to cry.

"Hey! Stop all that crying! I'm tryin' to sleep!" Kenneth said, taking his arm off me and rolled over, his back facing me. "Fuck off!" I yelled towards him. It already slipped out before I stop myself. Kenneth slowly turned around and sat up in the bed. My back was still facing him, but I felt him move around the bed. Then suddenly I felt rough hands grabbing me, yanking me off the bed and slam me into the wall by the bedroom door. I looked up at Kenneth, fearing for what he might do next, but I stood my ground. "You listen, you little bitch! You're not gonna disrespect me in MY house, understand me?!" I stood up straight "Fuck you, you bastard! I thought you were a nice person, but you were just using me!! You're nothing but a rapist!" After I said that, I saw Kenneth's face turn red. My eyes widened at the way he looked at me like he was a whole different person. He stands up straight and next thing I know, I'm pushing him out the way and ran out of the bedroom and into the bathroom which was across from his room. I ran in and twirled around to the door to slam it shut, then turn around and dropped in front of the toilet and I hurled. I continue to hurl until I heard a knock on the door. "Aye! You better not be making a mess in my bathroom! And I'll be back I'm going to the store!" I shudder at his voice. I focused on something more important. I heard footsteps returning. "By the way, I'm locking the door so you can't go nowhere," I growled at the sound of his voice. I turn my head towards the toilet and threw up again. What's wrong with me? It's like a whole new feeling just washed over me and I don't know what it is. I started to panic! What if something bad happens to me? What will Kenneth do? So many questions, and yet, they were unanswered. I didn't want to leave the bathroom because I didn't want to see him return, and I don't want to lay on that bed where that monster laid down on. I started to feel emotions again. I'm only 16 and I wasn't even ready, and the way he just took my innocence from me without hesitation...It's not okay. I lowered myself on the bathroom floor, shivering from how cold the floor was. But, it made me feel safer in here than out there. I close my eyes and tried to relax.

**A few hours later**

I woke up to some kind of plastic hitting my face, and I sat up too quickly, hitting my head on the sink in the process. I hissed as I felt the impact. I started to whimper at the pain.

"Aww, are you hurt?" I heard Kenneth say, bending down to the floor in front of me. I growled, looking at him out of anger. I just felt nothing but hate towards him. He took my innocence without hesitation, and I couldn't do a thing about it. He grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. "Well, I don't care. Take this test" He said, gesturing down at the plastic box. I couldn't read very well but I know its something serious. "I have to make sure you're not....you know what? Let's just see what it is. I'm going to the kitchen and have some breakfast. The test should be done when I get back" Kenneth say exiting the room. I lowered my head down to the box. I started shaking because I didn't know what to do, and this might be a serious situation. I read the box the best way I can. "Prega-n-ant test?" I shook my head, just concentrating on taking the test thingy. By the way, it looks, it said I have to pee on the end piece and wait a few minutes. I got up, still rubbing my head, and sat on the toilet. I opened and took out a stick that was inside. I tilt my head as I saw two lines and one line beside that. I put the stick under me and I peed, making sure I don't overflow or mess it up or...yeah? I picked up the now empty box to make sure I was doing this thing right, and I put the stick down and slid back down on the floor and pulled my legs up to my chest. I was terrified. I didn't know what would happen to me if....well, I don't know! Because I never knew how to read signs as this stick thing has! The only thing I could is like music because music is everything to me! I put my head down and relaxed a little bit.

**Few minutes later....the results are here.....**

My head pops up to a little beeping from the sink...which where the stick was. I started to shake. Whatever it was, let it be good. I stood up slowly and closed my eyes, grabbing the stick. I put my hand over my eyes, shielding them firmly for what I'm about to see. I prayed that it's not bad. I felt my heart pound so loud, I thought it was gonna pop out my chest. I slowly opened my eyes. "Please don't let it be bad," I said, and I repeated over and over. I looked down and I felt my world just froze.

 

[Press to see result!](https://www.google.com/search?q=positive+pregnancy+test&client=ms-android-uscellular-us-revc&prmd=isvn&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwie4bqisf_hAhUphuAKHbiQAPsQ_AUoAXoECA0QAQ&biw=360&bih=560#imgrc=IqLogVi-BHqX5M)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodness, what ya know about that!! What are ya thoughts right now?  
> Hope ya enjoyed this chapter and there are more to come! Love ya to bits!


	7. After what happened......

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song will kind of be reflecting about what has happened to her today. She goes back to her park for comfort that she knew couldn't get from no one else. It will be mixed feelings and thoughts, so yeah. Enjoy!

****

"YOU'RE WHAT?!"

I stood as far as I could get from Kenneth. He came back after breakfast he had and when he heard a thump from where I fell from shock when I saw the results. He was still looking at the two lines that were up there, confirming that I was......

"Yes, Kenneth. I'm pregnant" My eyes lowered to the floor then back up to him and felt my blood boil when I realized what he did to me....and he's yelling at me? For something HE CAUSED!!?! I stepped closer to him. "Yes, Kenneth!! I'm pregnant!! And you think that you can just yell at me for something YOU'VE CAUSED!? I've been through worse things than this and you're sitting here, thinking that this is hell!!!! Well, let me tell you something! This is nothing compared to what I've been through!! So stop acting like a BITCH!!!" And just like that. My hands flew to my mouth from what I did. I saw a bright red spot on his face...from where I smacked him. But then, I started to laugh. "Haha! Look at you, lookin' all mad! And for what? You think that you can break me down? You can't break....what's already been broken! And now, I'm having your baby! You think I'm going to suffer? Well just wait when the future comes and karma will come and bite you in your rapist ass!" He was shaking so bad that I just saw blurry images of his hands. I felt so scared for my life, but my mind was telling me to stand my ground because I'm stronger than this....and him! But, I wasn't strong enough where he grabbed me by the hair and yanked me out the bathroom. I started to pull away but couldn't because I was already hurting from Kenneth pulling my hair. "Listen, you stupid little black bitch!" Kenneth said as he yanked me toward the front door of the house. He grabbed, from what it looked like, my clothes, but this time, it was torn up, almost to shreds. I yelped where he yanked me upwards, backhanding me by surprise, which caused me to scream louder than before. "Oh look at Ms. Brave-girl now! You weren't acting like this in the bathroom! Where you were running your big ass mouth! But now, you have no voice at all? Wow...just stupid that you are. Yeah, you belong in the streets!" He opened the door and literally threw me out, far enough for me to land on my butt on the sidewalk. "Oh and just so you know?" Kenneth said before closing the door. "If you tell anyone, you're dead!" Door slams. I sat up, shivering and picking up the little pieces where I could call my clothes, from the dirty sidewalk. My sweater was torn, making it look like it was a torn blanket instead. That didn't stop me from wrapping myself quickly, because it was freezing outside. I stood up wincing from the pain on my bottom, where I landed on, and from my lower regions, from where he did it dry with me. I stood up, my legs were shaking so bad, that I fell a couple of times. But I kept walking until I made it back to Garfield Park. I looked towards the bench where I saw my bag of clothes and shoe boxes in a separate bag. As I got closer, I saw a bag, where it held a plate, which was still hot. Hmm....maybe Lizzy or one of her employees left it for me. Good, I'm really hungry, I haven't eaten anything. I looked at the note again and I ripped it off to read it.

"Don't think about the past. Because you can never think about the future. Be strong, young singer!"

I felt my eyes swell up with tears, and since no one was around, I let a couple fall down before I wiped them away. I soon realized that I was still almost naked. I then quickly changed into some pajama looking clothes on and sat on the bench and continued to read the note over and over, the smile never leaving my face. But, it fell a little when I heard Kenneth's last words before he slammed the door.

"And just so you know! If you tell anyone, you're dead!"

I sat down on the bench and felt like I belong. I might belong in the streets but I know more than all those people think. I might not have an education because how the life I'm living, but that doesn't mean I'm not smart, unlike others. More tears fell and I kept wiping them away, but they kept falling. All my life, it has been nothing but loneliness. The only time I would see a lot of people is when I perform and I feel like it's not enough. I want someone in my life. I don't want someone to think of me as someone who lives in the streets, someone who is pregnant and going to have a baby at 16! Even though I have Lizzy as a friend, close to a mother figure, I still feel alone. And from the information I got from Lizzy one time about pregnancy, is that young pregnancy happens so often......and I'm one of them! Shit! Why does this have to happen to me? I don't know how to take care of a baby, but I'm definitely not putting it up for adoption, I can tell you that much! I let an exhausting sigh, wiping the rest of my tears and took the warm plate of food out of the bag. I have a lot to think about....and what to do! But until I do that, I'm going to try to enjoy this beautiful sunset.......Out of everything, I feel like that only the sunset can comfort me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Don't worry, Lyric will be in the next chapter! Why it took so long? Well, I just wanted you guys to see what Song's life has been like and what changes from the same routine she was used to, to something that she never would had expected in her life!


	8. The conversation with....her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song finally meets Lyric for the first time when Lyric went on her evening walk. Let's see what will happen between these two!

**On the rich side of Chicago**

**Lyric's POV**

"Lyric. Wake up! Its time for your little evening walk, remember?"

I woke up to the sound of the soothing voice. I looked up seeing the family's maid, Nina Sharp. She's really nice! She's been in my family ever since I was 5 years old! She's like another mother to me whenever my parents were gone on business trips or at their workplace. Oh, wait! I forgot my introduction! Hey there! My name is Lyric Hamilton! You might not know me, and it's fine because in the future you will soon! I'm 17 years old (turned that age on June 1st) and I'm feeling good! Summer is completely here! Today, was the last day of school! By the way, its June 3rd, 2019! (Sorry, I don't like school, and I want summer to come back so much! So I'm kind of in the future! Lol) and I'm so excited about this summer vacation! Well, I don't have many friends, but that didn't stop me from having fun! As you might and might not know, I'm a daughter of parents who are so wealthy, that no matter how much money you spend, you can never go broke. But that didn't stop my mom from raising me into an appreciative, grateful, understanding, young woman! Hey! Did you know that my parents, Susan and Johnathan Hamilton, met while going to the same college? And they both had almost the same classes together! They studied in different subjects though, but they wanted to be and are detectives. My father studied in Criminology, and my mother studied in Criminal Justice. My parents are very successful. Most people around here always be confused because my parents have jobs when they are rich. These people expect us to be like them, stuck up and snotty, but not my parents. My mom was raised in a poor home and had to work her way up. My daddy was raised in a middle-class home, and I guess they got more and bigger. I never really knew the true story on how they became rich, but they would just tell me to be grateful anyway. And I am grateful, of course. Anyway, back to what I was doing.

"It's time already? I felt like I just fell asleep!" I sat up in the bed, with my eyes still closed from still feeling sleepy. I heard Nina laugh. "Well good thing Summer is here so you can sleep all you want. How about that?" I smile at her. "Wow, Nina. It's like we got the same thing going on because I was just thinking the same thing!" I felt her hand on my chin, lifting my head up. "Open your eyes, baby girl" I opened my eyes slowly and looked up to Nina smiling. "Your eyes are so beautiful. I don't know why you always keep them closed when you wake up. Now, go put on your clothes and go for your walk, and be back in time for dinner" Nina turns around and was about to leave. "Wait!" I yelled towards her. "Yes?" Nina turns around to face me. "Is Mom and Dad going to be here for dinner?" I was hoping the answer would be yes. "No, I'm sorry, dear. Maybe another time when they have a day off. We'll just have to see in the future, okay?" Man! They are never here! I hate when they're not here. It gets to me so bad. "Okay. Well, I'm going to get dressed and go for my evening walk. Call me when dinner's ready!" I said as I slipped on a regular white tank top with a gray cardigan and some Denim shorts and black ankle length boots. "Gotcha, Sweetheart. Be safe out there!" Nina yelled as she made her way to the kitchen. I grabbed my phone and wallet from my dresser beside my bed and made my way downstairs. "I will!" I responded and made it out the front door. I sighed as the light breeze blew over me. Okay, let's do this!

**A few minutes later**

I kept walking until I got to Garfield Park. I loved this park because it feels so light. Like, if you feel like you have weights on your shoulders, all you have to do is come to this park, and you will feel lighter! I looked around as I kept walking. I was about to keep walking until I saw a girl sitting on the bench, in the middle of the park. I couldn't get a good look at her, but she looked like she was brown skinned. By the looks of it, it looked like she was wearing pajamas and I saw her with a utensil, so I guess she was eating. She had her head down so I couldn't see her face, I couldn't anyway because I wasn't that close, I was kind of far. I looked around to see if anyone was near, which there wasn't anybody. I decided to go over to her. As I got closer, bags beside her caught my eye. I looked back at her and smiled. "Hey." No response. I lift my eyebrow, thinking if she's deaf or not. I walked slowly over to the bench and sat down, on the right side of her. "My name's Ly--"

_Help me, it's like the walls are caving in,_

_Sometimes I feel like givin' up, but I just can't,_

_It isn't in my blood._

I stared in awe, forgetting that my sentence was cut off when the girl opened her mouth to sing. I heard around that there was this girl who always sung as entertainment and gets money for it. She might be that girl, I don't know really. I leaned back as she continued.

_Laying on the bathroom floor, feeling lonely,_

_I'm overwhelmed and insecure, give me something,_

_That I can take to ease my mind, slooowly._

Ah, shoot! Sounds like she's doing an acoustic version. I know this song, too!

_Just have a drink and you'll feel better,_

_Just take her home and feel better,_

_Keep telling me that it gets better... But does it eveeeer?_

I jumped a little on the bench when her plate dropped and she stood up and started moving like she was dancing. She looked like she was showing emotion, too.

_Help me, oh, please! I'm crawling in my skin oh,_

_Sometimes....sometimes I feel like giving up but...I just can't!_

**_IT ISN'T IN MY BLOOD!_ **

When she had hit the high note, I felt a weird feeling. Do you ever felt like once you see a person do something so incredible, you just feel all gooey inside? That's how I feel. Its the good kind of gooey, not like a #2 gooey....did that even sound right? Anyway, she's amazing.

_I need somebody now!_

_I need somebody now!_

_Someone to help me out, please!_

_I need somebody now oh-oh now!_

Her hair was swinging in the nicest way ever! It looked like it was moving with the wind. Most of it covered her face, and I never got the chance to actually look at her because she had her head down. She danced just like a professional ballerina...well, that's how I thought she danced like, haha. My face fell straight as she lowered herself back onto the bench.

_Help me, it's like the walls are caving in,_

_Sometimes I feel like giving up, but I just can't,_

_It isn't in my bloo-aaa-ood......_

I couldn't stop smiling as she finished off with a nice melody harmony type of ending? I felt so relaxed as I replayed the recent events in my head.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here? By the way, my name's Song." I snapped my head towards her. She was facing me and she had those big round chocolate eyes, skin so clear, she looked like a little girl. Her hair was so wavy and smooth looking, I didn't know what to say. Altogether, she looked like a Barbie Doll. "Um, my name's Lyric, and is your name really Song?" I regret that question as soon it left my mouth. I don't even know her like that and I'm getting all up in her business. I tensed up a little, but relaxed when I heard her giggle. "Well, that's what I call myself, anyway. Singing and music is my life. And I thought, why not be called something you love to do so much, you know?" I chuckled. "Yeah, true DAT!" She laughed. My eyes couldn't look away, her laugh was so...beautiful.

 

**Song's POV**

Wow! Lyric is so....beautiful! I don't even know her like that, and I'm already feeling some type of way towards her. The way her light brown hair flowing, even though her hair is in a ponytail. And I LOVED how her style of clothes are, I wish I clothes like that. Well, even though Lizzy bout me some.

"So what are you doing sitting out here? You live by the park or something?" I lowered my head a little when I heard her question. What should I say? I was so nervous. "I live with grandma, I don't live with my parents" Why did I say that? And now the guilt is gonna eat me up so bad, it's just gonna leave bones! "Well, I live with my parents, but they barely are at home because of their jobs. So most of the time, its just me and the family's maid, Nina. Nina and I are really close because she's always there. She was there for me when kids even about my age, I'm 17 by the way." I giggle while she continued. "And they would pick on me because of my skin color. I'm mixed, my mother's white and my daddy's black. And my crazy accent because how I sound. My daddy's from England or somewhere near that place, and I think I inherited that." I thought she was going to continue but she stopped and look towards me. "Oh shoot! I'm so sorry! I'm sitting here talking your ear off! You wanna talk my ear off in return?" I couldn't help but laugh at that. She's a little comedian... I like that. "Well, I lived here all my life. A long time ago, I was about 3, my parents died in an accident, so I came down here to live with my grandma because I was about to be put into the system (a foster home in case you were wondering) until my grandma wanted me to stay with her because she didn't want me to go through all of that." I had my eyes closed a little bit. I just didn't like lying to some like.....her.

"Oh shoot! I have to go its almost 11! I have to be back by dinner!" Lyric said, as she quickly gathered the little things she had. I looked at her, not wanting her to go. But if she has to, I can't stop her. "Hey, it was really nice to meet and talk with you. And your name is Song, right?" I looked up at her. "Correct! You got a 100! Haha!" Lyric smiled and was about to walk away but she turns around. "You know what? How about you come over and eat dinner? It will be nice to have company besides my maid. You wanna come?" I jumped a little when she asked me. She caught me off guard and I didn't expect that. But then I realized that I was still hungry and I accidentally dropped the plate I had earlier.

"I would love to come for dinner!" I got up from the bench and looked to see a little gleam in her eyes. "Yay! I'm so glad! And you might wanna bring your bags....you know, just in case? Because my maid takes her time with food and I believe you might end up sleeping over or something, hahaha!" I laughed with her. It would be nice to actually go inside someone's house. Good thing I agreed. Let's just hope I don't have to lie to her in the future.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy? How you think the nice conversation went? Comment your answers! See ya next chapter!


	9. The maid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song meets the maid Nina for the first time.

**Song's POV**

 

 

I was staring at the side of Lyric's face. I was walking almost beside her because she was walking fast. I was following her home for dinner. I still couldn't believe that she asked me, and I don't even know her like that. Yet, I said yes. My eyes then fell to Lyric's hand where she was holding my bag she offered to carry for me.

"You know you don't have to carry that bag for me, right?" I said as I walked faster to be beside her. "Yeah, I know. But I WANT to help. I don't want to see you struggle with it, plus, I don't like feeling helpless when someone needs help." I blushed at the response. Lyric must have seen me because she started to tease. "Aww, am I making you blush? You're so cute! You're red as an apple, girl! Hahaha!" I gave her a playful glare and gave her a light push. She moved a little but she stayed by my side. "So, where do you live?" I looked towards her waiting for an answer. She was about to answer, then her watch beeped. She looked at her watch a couple seconds, then she started to run. "Oh dang! We're late! Run, girl!" The look on her face made me laugh, but I ran alongside her. As I was running, I couldn't help but look up towards the sun, as it was going down, but I kept an eye on Lyric, following her. I smiled, watching the sun go down and the stars appear and started to brighten up. I tore my eyesight from the sky but was too late to catch myself from slamming into Lyric. It was a hard impact.

"Daow!! Hey, what in the world? I felt like I was literally hit by a bus!" Lyric moaned as she rubbed her back a little. I was on the ground, lifting myself up. I yelped at the pain down there and that hurts! A lot! I looked up to lyric looking at me, worriedly. "Hey, are you okay? Did you hurt yourself? If you did, what can I do to help?" I smiled towards Lyric. "There's nothing you can do. I just wait until the pain goes away. Just mild, nothing to worry about, chick" I said as I winked. Her face turned red and she looked away, smiling. Yes! Now it was MY TURN to tease! "Aww look at you! Red as an Apple! You are so cute!" I mimicked Lyric. She rolled her eyes. She was gonna do a comeback until I heard a door open out of nowhere, seeing a Mexican lady....or Latina....or Indian? I don't know! Something like that. I then realized I was in front of a very big house! It was a mansion! It didn't even look like a house, it looked like a freaking castle....well, except it wasn't a castle. The house was the size of one! My thoughts were interrupted by the lady at the front door!

"Lyric! Where were you?! You were ten minutes late! Dinner's getting cold!" She was moving her hands around madly. I think she's that kind of person who probably talks with her hands. I felt her angry gaze towards me and Lyric answered. "Sorry, Nina! I just went for a walk and bumped into this wonderful person here!" Lyric points her finger at me. Lyric and 'Nina' turns away from me and to each other. "I just had a good time, and I forgot. Time flies by fast, huh?" Lyric said, shaking a little bit. But kept her smile on. I was getting nervous because Lyric is making me feel like Nina is a bad person. But I calmed down when Nina chuckled. "Don't do that again. No matter how many times you would did this, I can't get used to it!" Lyric smiles. "I'm sorry. Imma try not to do it again. I just love my evening walks! Oh! And Nina? This beautiful and talented girl here is Song!" Lyric says turning to me. "And Song, this is the family's maid and also my close person in the world, Nina!" Lyrics says turning towards Nina. Nina smiles and out her hand for out handshake. "Hey, girly! I'm glad to meet you! You're so beautiful! And sorry for the negative vibe right then. I just get really worried when Lyric is out there for so long. Especially at night!" I smiled as I returned the handshake. "Oh, it's fine. You didn't mean to." Nina opened the door wider and stood aside for us to walk in. She then took the bags from me and Lyric and set them against a big L-shaped and black sofa. She then gestured for us to come into the dining room, where it held a nice long table with a lace tablecloth on top of it, with bowls full of food. My mouth started to water a little.

"Well, let's go ahead and eat before the food gets colder then it already is. But I can warm it up if you two want me to?" I looked up at her. "Yes please?" Lyric responded as well with a similar answer, which was yes. Nina smiled as she took some bowls and walked towards the kitchen. Lyric walked towards a chair and pulled it out and gestured for me to sit in it. I looked down, lightly blushing as I accept. I started feeling special. This house is DA BOMB! It makes me feel like I'm a celebrity or something. And that's what I like. It's better than the bench I sleep on. I don't know what I would do if this was MY house! I'm going to enjoy this experience!

 

 

 

 

**Hey peeps! You are now at the end of the chapter! Before you go to the next, I want to say I have the pictures of Song and Lyric! But Song and Lyric is not real, so I searched Google and looked for models or whatnot. And I found two of them! But lemme say this! I do not own these pictures or know the people who took them. I also don't know who these girls are, but they are just posing as Song and Lyric. Links for the pictures are down below**

**[Click here to see Song's Image](https://goo.gl/images/jC48rZ) **

[Click (tap) here to see Lyric's image](https://pin.it/twbog5zsdxsc62)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Enjoyed the chapter! Then go to the next to read more! When I update the next chapter! Lol


	10. The touches at dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song and Lyric gets touchy under the table during dinner.

 

**Song's POV**

 

"So, wanna tell me why you got those huge bags you're carrying around?" Lyric scoots closer to me as she asked me the question. Why would she ask this question? I don't even know what to say. But, I have to give her an answer. "Um.....I don't know?" Great, now she's gonna want to know more. "You don't know? So you're just carrying bags around just to be carrying them?" I chuckled. "I guess? No offense, But I don't really like sharing information with people I barely know." I looked away because it got awkward quick. Lyric was in my side view and she looked like she was gonna say something, but seemed like to back down when Nina came back into the dining room with the food she took into the kitchen to warm up.

"Uh, a little help here?" Nina said, putting the food down and turned around where the table that held the plates, knives, spoons, and forks, was behind her. "But I thought maids don't need help" Lyric smirked after saying that. My eyes widened. Next thing I knew, a wooden spoon flew across the room, almost hitting Lyric directly on the forehead. It would´ve her if she wasn't quick. Nina turns around holding a very sharp knife. "This is the next item I will throw at you if you make another of those remarks, got it?" Lyric shrinks down a little in her seat. "Yes, ma'am!" I looked back at Nina. She looked like she was trying to hold back her laughter. I smiled a little and looked at Lyric. She also had the same look. "Hahahahaha! The look on your face, darling!" Nina said, bent over from laughing so hard. "I thought you were really gonna throw that!" Lyric said chuckling, then started laughing. Lyric sighed after laughing and looked at me. "I know you're confused. we do this almost every night. She knows the routine! Ain't that right, Nina?" Lyric asks Nina. "Yes, Lyric. Almost every night. I still can't believe why I still play this game with you." Nina says going into the kitchen to get the rest of the food. Lyric stands up and goes into the kitchen to help. I started to think. This happened all too fast. I was alone, then end up having a friend like Lizzy, then here comes this beautiful girl Lyric, and now I'm in her house having dinner. I don't know how long I could keep it up with this lie! I don't live with my grandma, I don't even know if I have one! I sighed, putting my head in my hands, knowing that I have a lot to think about.

 

**Lyric's POV**

"You like her, don't you?" I went stiff as Nina asked me that question. I turned to face her, where she was already facing me with a smile on her face. "I don't know! I never really liked girls before!" I turned away and looked through the pass-through window of the kitchen, where I saw Song with her head in her hands. I didn't really pay any mind of why she was in that position. I closed my eyes as I started to think back when I was at the park where I first met her. "The way her silky hair swung with every movement she made. The way her body moved as she danced. Her voice sounds so graceful, yet, so bold." I turned around and opened my eyes and walked towards the table that held the food. "Her face shined so brightly in the sunset. Her laugh is so.....angel-like when she was running with me." I realized what I just said. Nina started giggling like a crazy fan-girl. "¡Ella te gusta! ¡Lo sabía! Por favor di que lo haces!" I took a deep breath and looked directly at Nina. "Yes...." I started feeling very aflutter. I said it again. ¨Nina, I like her! I LIKE her!¨ Then a question came to me. ¨Nina? This is weird. You're okay with me liking girls?¨ Nina puts her hand on my shoulder. "Of course! It is your life. Live the way you see fit! Buuuut...." I sighed. I knew there was something else. "You have to talk about stuff like this to your parents." I rolled my eyes. They're barely here. And it would be awkward telling them because they were not home most of the time. Nina shook me a little, bringing me out of my thoughts. "Come to help me bring the food to the dining room. We can't leave Song by herself." I nodded and made my way back to the table and grabbed the bowls that had the food.

 

**Song´s POV**

I lifted my head when I heard Lyric and Nina returning back to the dining room. I watched as they lowered the food onto the table. My mouth started to water. The food looked so delicious! "Nina, where did you learn to cook this?" Nina smiled softly. "Back when I was in Baja Mexico, my mama and my Abuela taught me various recipes. This dish is called Chilied Shrimp Tacos!" When I heard that, I started to fell doubtful about eating it. But, I can´t knock ´em until I try ´em. After the food was set on the table, Nina took a seat across from me, while Lyric took a seat beside me. Lyric then eagerly started to grab at the taco shells, me following, until Nina stopped us, especially Lyric. "¡Alto ahí!" Lyric groaned as she put the taco shells back onto the plate. I leaned back. "¡Ya Sabes que rezamos antes de mí, Lyric!" Nina said, having the look of chastisement. "Sorry, Nina" I had no idea what Nina just said. I felt perplexed for a moment. "Oh! Sorry, Song. I forgot you were there for a moment. I keep forgetting that I'm not in Baja no more. I´m still learning how to talk English." I nodded understandingly. "It's okay. I like how you talk! But what did you say right then?¨ Nina laughed. "I was telling Lyric that we pray before we eat. Prayers are important." I tilted my head. "What´s a prayer?" Nina face dropped. Lyric turns to me fully. "You don't know what a prayer is?" Lyric asked. I nodded no. Nina leaned close. "Querido, a Prayer is something we do to tell God how much we appreciate the things we have and don't have." I nodded in understanding. Nina then told Lyric and me to lower our heads for prayer.

"Dios, te agradecemos por la Comida que hemos recibido Esta Noche." As Nina was doing prayer, I felt Lyric´s thumb rubbing on the back of my hand. I felt my face heat up but kept my head lowered. Nina continued. "Y por favor bendice a las personas que no Tienen lo Que tenemos. Estamos Siempre agradecidos. Amén." We let go of each other's hands and looked to Lyric for a little translation. Lyric leaned close once she got that I didn't understand a word that came out Nina's mouth. "She said God, we thank you for the meal we have received tonight. And please bless the people who do not have what we have. We are forever grateful. Then you say amen at the end." I lowered my gaze. If only you knew about my life. I shook my thoughts as I reached over the table to grab two taco shells from the plate. I filled the first one with shrimp first, then some lettuce, and then top it off with some chili, doing the same with the other one. I then took a bite out of the first one. My taste buds literally (Not literally) exploded when I tasted the chili, then started to taste the lettuce and shrimp that followed. I moaned and leaned back into my chair. Nina looked at me while eating. "Is it good, Querido?" I didn't understand the last part, but I knew she was asking if I was enjoying the tacos, which I was! I froze then sat up in my chair when I felt something on my right leg. I looked down to see a hand....but not just hand...it was Lyric's hand! I looked up to see Lyric's eyes already on me. her was so alluring. Her looks were so appealing. I put my right hand under the table and found Lyric's left leg. It felt so tender, which caused me to squeeze it a little. I heard Lyric moaned softly, but not audible for Nina to hear. I reached for my taco and took another bite and pretended that nothing was happening so Nina wouldn't have any suspensions. It kind of felt nice to have someone, unlike him, to make me feel appreciated somehow? Lyric didn't give me the look he gave me. And I liked that. I'm totally going to savor this moment! 

 

 

**Waddup, Peeps? Down below is the link that will take you to a picture I found on google, which I do not own by the way, and it is a picture of the dining room in Lyric's house.**

**[Click here to see the Dining Room!](https://goo.gl/images/Xv5Xpg) **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh lala! I know Song liked that! By the way, the next chapter is gonna be full of links so you guys can see the inside and outside of Lyric´s house. Bye!


	11. The tour!

**Hello fellow readers! This is not really a chapter. This is just some links you can click on to see Lyric´s house inside and out and things like that. By the way, I do not own these pictures, they are related to mansions or regular houses in Chicago. But go ahead and enjoy.**

 

**[Click here to see the MANSION!](https://goo.gl/images/GJukfQ) **

 

**[The stairway once you enter the MANSION](https://goo.gl/images/vUGnwR) **

 

**[Click here to see Lyric´s bedroom!](https://goo.gl/images/iUVtem) **

 

**[Lyric's room from a different view](https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F%2Fcdn.freshome.com%2Fwp-content%2Fuploads%2F2012%2F04%2Fdallas-mansion-18.jpg&imgrefurl=https%3A%2F%2Ffreshome.com%2F2012%2F04%2F18%2Ffour-bedroom-luxurious-waterfall-mansion-in-dallas-texas%2F&docid=EOgK1g6agRSUsM&tbnid=BELSA2y_uNsDJM%3A&vet=1&w=600&h=398&source=sh%2Fx%2Fim) **

 

**[Click here to see Song´s soon-to-be bedroom!](https://goo.gl/images/cGXkWE) **

 

**[Click here to see Nina´s bedroom!](https://goo.gl/images/Jdwozp) **

 

**[Click here to see Susan and Johnathan´s (Lyric´s parents) bedroom!](https://goo.gl/images/JLa9qV) **

 

**[Guest Bedroom #1](https://goo.gl/images/C5XMtk) **

 

**[Guest Bedroom #2](https://goo.gl/images/a8Hfjn) **

 

**[Guest Bedroom #3](https://goo.gl/images/g7XwMM) **

 

**[Guest Bedroom #4](https://goo.gl/images/VD9nxZ) **

 

**[Guest Bedroom #5](https://goo.gl/images/KeTPb9) **

 

**[Guest Bedroom #6](https://goo.gl/images/dveUkB) **

 

**[Bathroom #1](https://goo.gl/images/2kQTNK) **

 

**[Bathroom #2](https://goo.gl/images/4kARfG) **

 

**[Bathroom #3](https://goo.gl/images/WfjheG) **

 

**[Bathroom #4](https://goo.gl/images/SGtGhB) **

 

**[Bathroom #5](https://goo.gl/images/YrTS2N) **

 

**[Bathroom #6](https://goo.gl/images/hBqgqb) **

**[The parent´s Bathroom!](https://goo.gl/images/moCpQG) **

 

**[The Living Room](https://goo.gl/images/mQ8HBm) **

 

**[The Dining Room](https://goo.gl/images/Xv5Xpg) **

 

 

**Before I go and you go to the next chapter, Make sure to actually click the links. They´re not just titles, They´re REAL links! Make sure to comment your opinions, It would mean everything to me. See ya next chapter!!!!**


	12. Song?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song suddenly goes wild after Lyric gets too close.

**Song's POV**

Nina was the first to be done with her dinner. "Okay, I'm done with my dinner. _¡_ _Disfruten Los tacos!_ " Nina says as she exits the dining room with her empty plate. Now, it was just Lyric and I. My right hand retreated back onto the table to finish my taco. Lyric kept her left hand on my leg but kept eating with the right, squeezing it every now and then. I felt Lyric's hand move closer to my  _private area,_  making me feel jittery, to the point that I almost bit my finger instead of the taco. I looked over at Lyric, who was already looking at me.

"Are you okay? Because I could stop if you want?" Lyric says, pulling her hand back a little. I sighed a little, but I heaved when her hand brushed against the front of my pants, feeling her finger against my _private area_. I jumped up from my chair and my vision went red.

 

**Lyric's POV**

When Song jumped up out of her chair, I was kind of feeling edgy. "Song....you okay, girl?" And I regretted asking. "Song......?" Next thing I knew, Song pounced on me, making me fall out of my chair with a big " _THUMP_!" Song then grabs her plate that had the tacos, which was flown out of her plate when she smashed it towards the ground with a big " _SMASH!"_ I started to feel scared. "SONG! NO!"

 

**Nina's POV**

I was in the kitchen cleaning the extra dishes (Lyric's dirty  _culo)_ and singing this song that was stuck in my head for a while. " _Dicen que tu estilo de vida es un lastre Y que hay que ir a otros lugares. Simplemente no te sientas tan mal Cuando te dejas engañar por caras sonrientes."_ I jumped when I heard a " _THUMP_ " and then a " _SMASH_ " followed. I quickly dried my hands and ran out of the kitchen. I went to the dining room because that's where Lyric and Song were and I thought it was best to check in there first. "Hey, what's going on in her--" I staggered upon the sight I saw. Song on top on Lyric, shattered glass, surrounded them. Song was holding one of the sharp glass, yelling the words "Rapist" and "karma" over and over again.

"Nina, help me!!" Lyric panicked, having her hand out, reaching for me. I ran towards the action and forced Song off of Lyric, causing her to slam into the wall, and knocking her out in the process. I stared at Song's limp form but looked away when I heard Lyric's panicking breathing. I went to pull Lyric up to her feet, and hugged her as I tight as I could. " _¡Oh Dios mío!_ " Lyric returned a quick hug and then pulled back to look at song.

**Lyric's POV**

I looked at Song.

"Is she alright?" I looked at Song, feeling guilty for some reason. Nina stepped closer to Song and kneeled down next her. Nina felt around her head, checking for injuries. "She's going to be fine. Just gonna be unconscious for a while. What do you want to do with her?" Nina said standing up and facing me. "Let's take her up to my room. Let her get comfortable." Nina gasp. "But, Lyric! She just tried to kill you!" I glared at her. "That doesn't matter! There's got to be an explanation for the action she did! We can't throw her out for something she  _did!_ We have to know  _why_ she did it, Nina!" I yelled, moving towards Song, grabbing her upper body. "Now help me get her upstairs to my room." Nina face was expressionless, but agreed to help. I know she's gonna fuss the hell out of me, but I don't care! I did what I had to do to make sure Song was okay. But what made her act so wild? I mean, I did touch her leg and did some stuff but still, did I trigger something? If I did, what was it? She yelled "rapist" and "karma" at me. Maybe what she said had something to do with what happened before I met her in the park? What was it?

 

**Song's POV**

I felt hands grabbing me and lifting me up. My eyes were closed, so I couldn't see who it was. "Its going to be okay, Song." I heard a voice say. It sounded muffled. I felt like I was being carried until I was laid down on a soft material; a bed. I sighed as I felt the bed hug my body, matching my body shape. "Let's leave her alone, sweetie. We'll check on her again in a little while. Alright?" Another voice said. "Okay, let's go." That was the same voice! I decided to let it go and rest a little. Today has been a  _looong_ day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooow! Ain't that something! Well, I hope you enjoy! See ya next chapter!


	13. I just don't know what to do!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song feels guilty after being told what she did to Lyric. Song argues with herself, deciding if she should tell Lyric what caused her to act so insane!

**Song's POV**

"Ah, shit, my head!" I yelped, raising up, only to lay back down from being dizzy. I opened my eyes, nothing but blurry colors were in my sight. "Lyric!!!! Nina!!!!" I panicked. I tried sitting up once again but the dizziness returned, so I laid back down. I hate this! A few minutes later, Lyric enters, with Nina on her heels.

"Song!" Lyric says excitedly, walking towards me, taking a chair that was beside the bed to sit down. Nina comes and sits on the foot of the bed. "Are you okay, Song?" Nina asked. I relaxed when I felt Lyric's hand, soothingly rubbing my forehead. "I'm okay, I think. My eyesight is just a little blurry. What happened?" I asked. Nina tensed up, her mouth forming a tight line. I looked up at Lyric, waiting for an answer. She smiled sadly, making me confused. "You had a crazy moment and attacked me." My eyes widened. "I did what?! When did this happened?" Lyric sat up from rubbing my head. "At dinner. Don't you remember?" I shook my head no. "I don't remember doing that" I looked at Nina, who was rubbing my leg softly. "Well it happened. Do you know what caused you to attack her?" I looked up at Nina. "Well, when you left, Lyric and I were--" I was cut off by Lyric laughing nervously. "Haha okay! No need to tell Nina everything, Song. Nina, why don't you go and clean up the kitchen and I'll talk to Song myself. 'Kay?" Nina burrows her eyebrows, but then shrugged her shoulders, got up from the edge of the bed, and left the room, leaving Lyric and I by ourselves.

"So, wanna tell me what happened back there?" Lyric asked, leaving the chair and sitting on the side of the bed while I was still laying down. "I don't know, Lyric" I looked away after saying that. My vision cleared up and I sighed of relief. "Well what do you expect me to ask you, huh?" Lyric asked fainthearted. "You really scared me back there!" I shot up from the bed and sat on the side. I felt so angry! Why is this happening? "Stop acting like you care! Wanna be all up in my business! I don't know what happened! Stop asking me something that I don't remember doing!" Lyric jumps back a little. She got up from the bed, and takes my hand into hers as she got on her knees and looked directly in my eyes. "I'm not just asking to be nosy! I'm worried about you, Song! I mean, you attacked me out of no where then start screaming at me, saying so many things, like you were scared or something! You....you mean something to me! And if you're hurting or scared of something that's happening....I wanna help you! Song look at me!" I looked away while she was talking because I was feeling a little emotional. I think that got something to do with me being pregnant?

I felt Lyric's hand under my chin, turning my head to look at her. "Look me in my eyes, Song." I closed my eyes, trying to stop myself from shedding any tears. But I didn't listen to myself and one fell down anyway. I opened my eyes to look at lyric, hoping that no more tears fall. But, numerous of them streamed down my face. "Song? What happened before we met at the park?" Lyric asked seriously. I shakily let go of my breath, forgetting that I was holding it when I was trying to stop myself from crying. I didn't know if I should tell her that I was raped. And that I'm pregnant! I just don't know what to do! I felt so stressed out! There so much that's going on and I'm clueless! "I just need a hug! Can I have a hug?" I asked, leaning away from the question Lyric asked me. Lyric nods her head yes and leans in, grabbing the back of my head softly and pulling me close to her body. I sighed as I took in the comfort. It wasn't like a friendly comfort. It was more like a....love kind of comfort. I leaned into her embrace and we stayed just like that. Taking in both of each other's comfort and love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dang! Comment your opinion!


	14. A "wonderful" morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song's morning didn't quite as normal as she thought. It was nice but....ehh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter! By the way, I won't be able to publish chapters as often because of the exams and benchmark tests I have to take at school so.....bummer! Sad, I know right? I'm going be all dried up by the time I make it to college! Lol

**Song's POV**

My eyes opened to the sun poking through the blinds in Lyric's room. I started to feel more awake and smiled at the brightness the little light gave the room. Wait....what in the world? Did I fall asleep? I don't even remember falling asleep. All I remember was hugging Lyric and that was it. I gasp. Where's Lyric anyway? I tried to sit up, only to be trapped under warmth. I looked up to see Lyric, her upper body on top of me while her lower part was hanging off the bed. I laughed to myself. But I ended up groaning from the pressure she was giving me. I lifted my finger towards her face.

"Lyric? Can you get up? You're squishing me here!" I said, poking Lyric's face. She moved her face away from my finger and settled back down until I could hear her snore again. I started to get anxious. I decided to go ahead and start to push her off of me. I didn't want to push her _anywhere_ because I didn't know if she had any sensitive areas so I pushed her by her shoulders. She started to moan, muttering "5 more minutes", which caused me to chuckle a little. Lyric must have felt me pushing her, so she moved her body and laid beside me. I got a good look at her face, that was covered with her light brown curls.  She had no makeup on. She was naturally beautiful. I smiled, taking my hand and started to brush her curls out her face. Her face shined in the little sunlight that was coming through the blinds.

"Your hands are soft as hell..." Lyric says suddenly, which scared me, causing me to jump a little and I ended up grabbing her to keep myself from slipping off the bed....but it didn't help because we both ended up falling off the bed and onto the floor. I lifted my head, moaning from the impact of the hard floor. "You just had to grab me, right?" Lyric says, eyes filled with tiredness and annoyance "Hey! It's not my fault that you wanna scare people early in the morning." I said, chuckling. Lyric grips my waist. "Sassy. I like that in the morning." I blushed and turned away so she wouldn't see me. But she did. "I like it when you blush. Get all red in the face haha." I rolled my eyes and pushed Lyric off of me, and slid the rest of myself off of the bed because when we fell, my legs were still on the bed. I gave Lyric another good look and saw her laying face down on the floor. "Girl, ain't you gonna get up?" I asked Lyric, staring at her. "Yeah, I just feel so comfortable! I don't wanna move." I rolled my eyes. "Well, imma go and grab some clothes to change into, okay?" I said, making my way to the door. I turned back in time to see if Lyric was gonna respond, which she did by lifting her arm and giving me the thumbs-up. I shook my head and left the room after I closed the door behind myself, to give Lyric a little privacy to get herself together.

There was a long hallway that leads to the staircase, and that is a lot of stairs. I made my way over to them and counted them as I walked down. "1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..10..11....." And then I decided to jump down the rest of the stairs. I landed on my feet with a small 'thump' and went to the living room, where my bags were. I was still wearing the pajamas I had on the day I met Lyric until now and wanted to change into something different. I was about to open my bag to see what I'm in the mood to wear until the smell of food hit my nose like it was a physical touch. I put one of my bags back down on the couch, got up and followed the smell until I made it to a kitchen that wasn't that far from the living room.

 _"¡Buenos días, canción!"_ Nina said, enthusiastically. I chuckled a little. "I don't know what you said but Good morning!" I walked closer to the stove, next to Nina while she was finishing up some eggs. "I was saying Good Morning, honey" I mentally slapped myself. I should really learn how to speak Spanish. "What did you cook?" I looked over at Nina, who was placing the finished eggs on a big, round plate. "I cooked Hash browns, bacon, eggs, some sausages, and pancakes. Lyric loves pancakes." Nina smiled then turned to face me after she turned off the stove. "Where is Lyric anyway? Is she still sleep?" I shrugged a little. "I guess you can say that. She was still in her sleepy state when I left the room." I walked over to the plates that held the food on the center table of the kitchen. I went to pick them up and take them to the dining room but then Nina stopped me. "No, no, no, dear. Let me do that." Nina said, picking up most of the plates and tried to carry them to the dining room. I tensed when I saw the plate that held the pancakes tilt a little in Nina's hand. I couldn't help myself and sprinted over to Nina and take the plate from her. I saw Nina's eyebrows lifted in wonder. "I told you I can carry them. Why you take the pancakes?" I looked from the plate and looked directly in her face. "Well because you looked like you were struggling and I couldn't just stand there and be helpless while you, the person who obviously needs help, needs help" I responded firmly. I heard her starting a new sentence to say to me but I was already walking, didn't wanna hear her protest more. I laid the plate of pancakes carefully on the table.

I was fixing the utensils a little (Nina probably had already placed them on the table before I came down) and made sure they were straight and decent. I heard footsteps behind me coming closer and I turned around to see who it was. Me, expecting to see Nina, wasn't Nina. It was......."Them pancakes sure smellin' good!"......Lyric.

"I thought you said you were comfortable and didn't wanna move? Now here you are standing in front of me." I said, thinking back to the bedroom where we had our  _little incident_. "Hey, don't come at me. You're right, I did say I wasn't going anywhere and that I was comfortable. BUT I didn't say that I was gonna stay there for long." Lyric says playfully rolling her eyes. I scoffed, grabbing a fork and made Lyric flinch, got her thinking that I was gonna throw it. "Ha! Look at ya! Scared of a little fork?" I said, waving it around. "Girl, there's plenty of ways you can use a fork. Obviously." Lyric responded, easing down when I lowered the fork back on the table. "Whatever. Nina should be coming in with the rest of the food for breakfast." Speak of the devil, Nina came walking in with only two plates, which had the eggs and bacon. Lyric rubbed her hands together, looking hungry and ready to eat. "Nina, you want me to get the rest of the food from the kitchen?" I asked. "No, but what you can do is make sure the plates and the necessary utensils are on the table and straightened out. Okay?" Nina responded, walking back into the kitchen. I turned and checked to see if there was anything missing or needed to be added to the table. Wait.....the cups! I forgot about the cups! We need something to drink with our food! How could I forget?

"Lyric I need you to--" I never got to finish my sentence when Lyric sat down before I could ask her if she could go grab some cups. "What you say, Song?" Lyric says, crossing her legs. "You know what? I said nothing." I said, shaking my head. I walk back into the kitchen to fetch three cups from the cupboard but I was stopped by Nina grabbing the third cup I had in my hand. "Honey, I'm not eating. I have things to do. So you and Lyric will have to eat without me." Nina returned the cup back into the cupboard. "Are you sure? Because there's enough food for all of us. You did cook a lot." I said, making my way to the doorway of the kitchen. "I'm fine, Song. Go eat before the food gets cold." Nina did back, shooing me from the kitchen door. I chuckled lightly and left to join Lyric, who was already eating, shoving pancakes in her mouth. "Lyric!!" I said, shocked. Lyric lifted her head, syrup all over her mouth. "What?! Girl, if you don't come over here and eat some of this delicious food." Lyric went back to eating. This is just a "wonderful" morning.

_Sigh......._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do your mornings be like? Lemme know in the comments below! Love Y'all!


	15. Meeting her parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song finally meets Lyric's parents for the very first time. Song notices her little baby bump. Song thinks about the limited time she has before her 'signs of pregnancy' shows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter! There will be more in the future! Love Y'all!

**Lyric's POV**

"You look disgusting with all that syrup across your face." I looked up to Song who was cutting into her sizable pancake. "You're wrong.........It's only around my mouth......I ain't that dirty." I said, adding more syrup to my pancakes. I hate it when the syrup dries up and you have to add more. I hate it sooooo baaaad. I was about to get another fork of pancakes but stopped when I saw Nina entering the dining room with a handful of napkins.

 _"Eres tan disagreeable!"_ Nina lightly slammed the napkins on the table. I shook my head and lifted my fork towards her. _"Y sin embargo segues Haciendo panqueques para mí!"_ I responded, taking one of the napkins and wiping the syrup from around my mouth. "I'm only gonna say this once. And if y'all forget about what imma tell Y'all, then Y'all just gonna be lost..." Song says, folding her hands together, a gesture that she's trying to get her words together. "If Y'all talk in that language again, knowing that I don't know a thing Y'all saying, don't make me regret what I'm gonna--" Song suddenly stops, her cheeks out of nowhere, expanding as if holding something in from spilling out, and then jumps up from the chair and ran out of the kitchen. I saw her through the passthrough window of the kitchen, running up the stairs.

"Song!?"

 

**Song's POV**

I was about to vomit! I felt like I wasn't gonna make it up the stairs and into the bathroom because I felt like I couldn't hold it in any longer. But I kept going. I made it upstairs and started to search in random doors. Thankfully, the second door I opened was the bathroom! I ran in and fell on my knees in front of the toilet and I threw up.....a lot! I started heaving a little as I leaned away from the toilet, but I was relieved that the nauseous feeling has passed for now. But then I froze, remembering that I was PREGNANT!! Of course! Damn it! How did I not remember? I sighed before looking down at my stomach, seeing just a  _little_ round pudge in the center. Oh my gosh, I'm actually gonna become a mama? This can't be happening right now. I felt myself starting to panic, but eased down a little because I still have time to think before telling anybody I know. Especially Lyric. But I just don't know HOW to tell her yet. I looked back when I heard footsteps behind me.

"Song? Are you okay, boo?" It was Lyric. Worry was written all over her face when I looked at her.  She was standing in the doorway before entering all the way into the bathroom and got on her knees beside me. "Are you sick or something?" Lyric brushed my hair from my face with her fingers. I breathed even breaths, the nauseous feeling coming back slowly. "No, I'm okay. I'll be fine, don't worry." I said, leaning against the tub behind me, silently praying that the feeling to throw up won't come back again. "You want me to stay with you?" Lyric asked me. "No, because I want to be alone for a minute. Not to be rude or anything." I said, holding my hands up, letting Lyric know that I wasn't trying to be disrespectful. "Girl, you are fine! I was just ask--" Nina came to the door before Lyric could finish what she was saying.

"Song are you okay, dear?" She asked. "Yeah, I'm okay. Just need some time to myself. That's all." I responded, feeling that stupid nauseous feeling returning. "Okay well, Lyric and I will leave you to collect yourself okay?" I nodded. Nina focuses on Lyric. "Lyric, guess what?" Lyric raises her head. "Yes?" Nina smile widens. "Your parents are home from work!" Lyric was so quick and jumped up from where she was sitting. "Really?!?!?! OMG!!" Lyric turns around and her face softens a little. "Hey now that my parents are here,  I'm gonna hang with them until you get yourself together, deal?" I chuckled. "Yeah, I gotcha." Lyric excited look returns and exits the room with Nina. My face drops a little as I started to think more. Like, how can I raise this baby, when I barely got a home myself? Like, I'm homeless! Ugh! This is crazy!

 

**Lyric's POV**

I hurried downstairs when I heard my parents voices.

"MA! DAD!" I practically ran to them when they were standing up from sitting on the couch, arms open wide for my hug they knew they were gonna get from me.

"Mama's baby girl!" My mom was the first to hug me. I sighed and squeezed my mom a little, loving and feeling the warmth.

"Oh, so I'm forgotten now? I'm your father and this is how you repay me? How dare you?" my eyes opened to my father's dramatic voice. I saw his hand on his head, pretending like he was gonna faint. "Are you serious, dad?" I said releasing my mother from the embrace and ran roughly into my daddy's arms. I giggled when I heard him groan a little from the impact

"Dad, you know I will never forget you, boy!" I said. "I know, I was just playing. But next time, hug me first because I'm your favorite. Ain't that right, Susan? Aren't I our daughter's favorite?" I let go from the hug to look at mom's reaction. The only reaction she had, was lifting her eyebrow, quickly and playfully, jabbed my dad's arm.

"In your dreams, John......i'm her favorite." She responded firmly, putting her arm around my shoulders and gave me a light shake.

"So Lyric, got any plans for tomorrow?" My dad says, thanking Nina when she brought some coffee for him and mom to drink. Yeah, they sometimes drink coffee when they have late work to do. Lame, right? Yeah, I know. "No, not really. Probably just lay around a little, you know?" I responded, sitting down and started to play with my curls that was hanging in my face. "Well, you need to find some activities to do during this summer. You can't be 'laying around' all the time. Be active!" My dad nudged me when he sat down on the right side of me. I shrugged my shoulders. Before my mom could sit down beside me, I harshly sucked in my breath, freezing when I reminded myself that Song was in the bathroom.

"Oh my gosh! Song! I forgot all about her!" I jumped up from my spot on the couch and ran towards the staircase, skipping over some steps as I made my way upstairs. I ran so fast, I almost slammed into the bathroom door. I knocked twice.

"Song? You okay in there? Are you still sick?" I asked, hoping for an answer. "Yeah I'm fine." came her muffled response behind the door. "Just let me get myself together and I will be downstairs." I sighed a little. "Okay, see you downstairs then." I turned and expected to see no one behind me........and out of all people that should have been behind me, my parents had to be.

"Song? Whose Song?" My mom asked, walking slowly towards the bathroom door. I tried to stop her but she already knocked in the door. "Hey! Who's in there?" I groaned. Why couldn't they just wait downstairs?! "Um.....Song?" Song responded, sounding unsure of telling her name to my mom. My mom leaned closer. "Well 'Song', whenever you're done with your business, meet me, my husband, and my daughter downstairs, got it?" Song didn't respond. Susan looked at me with curiosity before turning and making her way back to the living room. Dad following close behind. I shook my head and turn to the door. "Take your time, Song. My mom just a little crazy, that's all." I heard a little 'mm-hmm' from Song before turning and going back downstairs.

**........................................**

**A few minutes later**

 

**Song's POV**

I exit the bathroom, feeling a little refreshed and I'm so relieved that the crazy feeling has passed. I wiped my mouth with the little towel that was in the bathroom and threw it in the basket that was beside the outside of the door. I knew I had to go downstairs and talk to Lyric's parents, so I calmed myself down and prepared myself for what might happen. I went downstairs.

"Mom, Dad, this is my friend, Song" I was making my way to the living room where Lyric introduced me when she saw me approaching. I made it to the living room and that's when her parents stood up from the couch. Her mom approached me first.

"Sorry, we started in the wrong foot. I didn't mean to scare you when you were in the restroom. I didn't know who you were and I don't really appreciate  _strangers_ in my house." She said, looking at Lyric when she 'strangers' loudly. Lyric shrunk a little under her mom's gaze. When the mom stepped away, Lyric's father approached me next.

"Sorry for how my wife reacted. She doesn't really appreciate people in the unknown coming to the house unexpectedly. You know?" I nodded my head in understanding. He turned to face Lyric and her mom, who was having some sort of quiet argument.

"Okay you two, knock it out" 'Johnathan' says, separating the two before stepping in front of the woman. "And it's sad that our daughter is acting more mature about this situation than you are, Susan." He finishes, with a stern and serious face. Susan leans closer. "Well, how would you expect me to act when we come home and unexpectedly have a stranger in the upstairs bathroom?" Susan asked, crossing her arms behind her back and waited for Johnathan's response. "At least I don't let off an 'I'm gonna kill you' vibe on the girl. Look at her." Jonathan points my way. I froze under Susan gaze. I just smiled and waved. "See, completely innocent." Johnathan shrugs his shoulders. Susan gaze softens up and still stayed on me. She sighs as she approached me once again.

"Look, " she pinches the bridge of her nose before looking back up at me. "I'm seriously sorry. I have crazy trust issues and I can't handle them well, I sometimes jump over the gun without asking questions or knowing reasons." Lyric chuckled. "Sometimes? Mom, you always do that, that's why I don't bring anybody around here." The older man puts his big hand on Lyric's left shoulder. "Shh, don't ruin the moment." I saw Lyric roll her eyes which made chuckle a little bit before turning my attention back on the older woman. Susan rolls her eyes. "How did I manage to raise this girl I call my daughter?" I laughed as I walked closer to Lyric and turned to face the occupants in the room. I then realized that I don't even know their last name.

"Excuse me, I didn't even ask for your names. I mean, I heard your names a couple times but your last name I didn't." Johnathan spoke up first. "Well, I'm Johnathan Hamilton. I'm a detective and work in Criminology while my wife, Susan Hamilton, who is also a detective and works in Criminal Justice." Susan spoke up next. "We're kind of in mix in jobs because we work in Homicide too." She finishes. I nodded my head. Wow, these people got good jobs. And by the looks of it, good money too. Haha. All of a sudden, Lyric jumps in front of me. "And the last but not least, yours truly, Lyric Hamilton." She winks at me after the introduction. I blushed might and tried not to smile at her comedian ways. 

"So are you staying here for a while or something? Because I'm seeing two huge bags by the sofa" Mrs. Hamilton asked, pointing over to my bags that was on the couch. I really started to panic, but tried not to show it. "Yeah about that. Um......" I didn't know what to say, but Lyric stepped in and took over. "Well...um...she wanted to stay here for a couple of days. She's um.....having personal problems?" Lyric basically lied, looking uncertain. I was hoping they would believe it and the subject. Susan and Johnathan shrug their shoulders at the same time. Twinsies! Haha! "Well, on my end, you can stay as long as you need. Just as long as you know how to act and maybe help around the house" Mrs. Hamilton said, leaving no room for any disagreement. Mr. Hamilton nods in approval also, then turned and made his way to go upstairs. "Now, if you don't mind, Mr. Hamilton and I need to go and discuss some things from work. And Lyric, don't worry, we have the day off tomorrow so we can do something?" Susan said, also making her way to stairs. Lyric squealed and shook her head yes. After Lyric's mom disappeared upstairs, Lyric and I sat down on the sofa beside each other.

"Sooo, how were my parents?" Lyric asked, having a hopeful look on her face. "They were okay....but I'm concerned about your mom." I said, scratching my head. Lyric just laughs and hugs me close. I gasp from the sudden closeness but sighed and relax into the warm tough. Sigh.....If only they knew what was really going on in my head right.

.

.

.

.

.

If only........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It started off wrong but at least Song met Lyric's parents! See you in the next chapter.


	16. OMG......!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song overhears a conversation between Mr. And Mrs. Hamilton.

"Are there more you want to say about my parents?"

"Mm....nah. They're good.....for now! Haha"

Song and Lyric were sitting on the couch, having a normal conversation.......well, not  _exactly_ a normal conversation because it was about the weird moments meeting Lyric's parents. It wasn't an 'Omg! Your parents are DA BOMB!' It's more like a 'Are they really your parents?'

"I mean, your parents aren't perfect their just.....confusing? In a way?" Song said, a little confused herself because she didn't know exactly what to say about the husband and wife. "Well, they did raise me well. Soon I turn 18 or 19, or probably 20, I'm moving out and into my own house.....or apartment. You know, get a taste of the world on my own." Lyric says, drinking a glass of water that Nina had brought for the two teenagers before saying she was heading to bed and wished them good night. "Hmmm. Hope everything turns out well for you in the future." Lyric nods in appreciation before turning her head towards Song and giving her a long look, thinking whether or not if she wanted to ask Song a very important question.

"What's your full name? And why do you call yourself Song?" Lyric asked, very curious. Song froze, heart started to beat really fast, brain not operating fast enough to think of a way to change the subject or make an excuse so she couldn't tell Lyric. Because that would end up telling Lyric that she was sexually assaulted and got pregnant by that son of a bitch.

"Um.......I think I need to go to the bathroom" Lyric was about to protest for Song to come back but Song ended up running straight for the stairs and feet moved so fast as Song made her way up to the upper floor of the mansion. Song let out a relieved sigh and figured to stay upstairs for a couple minutes, to make it believable to Lyric that she was in the bathroom.

 

**5 minutes past**

 

Song looked up at the digital clock that was top of the bathroom door.

"Okay, time for me to go back downstairs." Song smiled, but not enough to hope that Lyric wouldn't notice anything about the time she had spent in the "bathroom."

 

**Song's POV**

I was on the way back downstairs when I look sideways towards Mr. And Mrs. Hamilton's bedroom door. It was cracked open and I could hear their distant voices going back and forth.

"John, you don't get it. This guy that my team and I are trying to catch is too complicated!" I hear paper slam against wood and I suddenly got just a little...okay well I got  _really_ nosy and crept close to the door. I looked through the crack and got a perfect view of the older couple, and saw Susan pacing back forth. I looked behind her and saw a vanilla folder, layers of papers slid out of it. I leaned a little closer.

"Well look, how about I ask the chief if I could get off the current case I'm on now and ask him if I could partner with you on this case you need help with?" I see Mr. Hamilton, standing and up and went to stand behind Mrs. Hamilton, who was looking at herself in the mirror, obviously stressed out. "Yeah probably. We need all the help we can get. It's just..." Susan steps away from John and walks too close by the door.

"Oh shi-!" I cover my mouth as I yelped. I jumped away from the door, hoping she didn't see me....or heard me.

"This guy is crafty! He's always on the run. It's like he knows when we got a lead and gets a step ahead before we could get a step closer!" I hear Susan groan real loud as she plopped on the right side on the bed, her front facing me. I close my eyes, silently praying that she doesn't see me. I opened my eyes and saw tears coming out of Susan's eyes and she wipes them quickly, but more fell out. "It's just....." She takes a deep breath. "There are so many innocent girls out there who had their innocence taken by that disgusting, unforgiving, and to those girls,  _unforgettable_ son of a bitch!"

I looked at the vanilla folder once again, still in the same spot, never once moved. I started getting a little jittery, but not the bad kind of jittery, I was anxious to see what was in that folder. I kept listening.

"Do you have any of his whereabouts?" Mr. Hamilton asked. "Yeah, the only piece of information we got a was he's located in this area, which is why we are in a hurry to catch him. He's lives in Chicago, the same place we're living and raising Lyric."

What? Who lives in Chicago? Whoever they are, they raped a bunch of girls.....I feel I know who they're getting at.

"I'm going to take a shower. You wanna come with?" Half-lifted eyes, Susan looks at John seductively. I literally almost threw up in my mouth. I see John smirking and walked towards the bathroom. "See that look right made us end up having Lyric." Both of the adults laugh. Susan got up After wiping the rest of her tears and walked over to the closet, grabbing two towels from out of it and walked into the bathroom, John following. I heard the bathroom door close and I sighed. I then looked back over at the folder that held some papers on Mrs. Hamilton's dresser. I slowly opened the door and took a look around the room. Wow... This room is huge! I stopped looking and focused in the task ahead: being nosy and looking inside the folder. I scampered across the room and quickly made it over to the dresser. I took the folder, opening it to see the contents that was inside.

**Police Report: Not officially completed**

Looking for an unknown male that is on the run. Details is below.

Race: Caucasian

Age: 36

Crime: Rape, Sexual Harassment, Breaking and Entering, Robbery, several kidnaps.

Current Whereabouts: Illinois, Miami, Tennessee, and now **Chicago.**

Name we recently found out........ **Kenneth Barrington.**

 

WHAT?! OH MY GOD!! NOT HIM...GOD PLEASE NOT HIM!!! I started to breath rapidly. This can't be. I should've known. No wonder he didn't hesitate when we took me. He planned to RAPE ME!!! Why would he do this. I turned away and slid down the dresser, legs feeling weak from standing. All those innocent girls...and now I'm one of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn! Good thing Song was on her way to the "bathroom", but bad because she was still processing about what Kenneth did to her! See ya in the next chapter! Luv ya!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	17. I'm asking some questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song asks the Hamiltons about Kenneth and thinks if she wants to tell them what happened to her or not. Let's see what happens. Btw, if i made any mistakes, I apologize. Enjoy!

Oh shit. I can't believe it. They're trying to catch Kenneth? They better, because I have some words for him. I shook my head, wishing that the report had more information about him. For example, what if he had diseases and I don't know about until I go to the doctor? Wait.......I don't even know any doctors! I didn't even tell the Hamiltons that I was a victim of rape! I didn't even tell them I got pregnant! Why can't I have a life where I can be happy and don't have worries about things like this. Tears started forming and I started whimpering.

"O-oh-oh m-my g-g-God!" I cried out. I started to think that this was my mother's fault. Like, what was she thinking to just  _abandon_ me in the middle of a park? What was going through her head at that time? I started to let some sobs out, but sucked it up when I heard the shower in Mr. And Mrs. Hamilton's bathroom shut off.

"What's that noise?" I heard Mrs. Hamilton asking Mr. Hamilton. I slowly rose up from the ground. "I don't know! Maybe it's just your paranoia messing around on ya" Mr. Hamilton laughs before I heard the shower running again. I took this opportunity to jog out the room, but not before putting the report back into the folder. I made it out the room and practically ran down the stairs. I entered the living room, to see Lyric leaning back on the sofa, on her IPhone. By the looks of it, she's bored. She looks up hearing my feet thumping against the floor.

"Girl, what took you so long? What were you doing in the bathroom?" Lyric asks, looking annoyed. I rolled my eyes a little. "Doesn't matter. I'm back now." I sat next to her, crossing my legs in the process. She calms down and scoots closer to me. Okay, lets see if she knows about Kenneth. Time to ask some questions.

"Hey, Lyric?" Lyric turns to my direction, she was practically laying me when I said her name. "Yeah?" I scratched my head for this one.

"Do you know this guy named Kenneth Barrington?" I cringed at the sound of his name coming out of my mouth. Lyric sits up and fully face me. "That son of a bitch! That motherfucker did nothing but cause nightmares and trauma to those innocent girls that wouldn't even harm a fly!" I raised my eyebrows. "Did you know any of those girls?" I waited for an answer. Lyric's face softens after a few seconds. "Um....." Lyric says, seems to be hesitant to answer. "You don't have to answer my questions. I was just wondering" I said, backing off the obviously crazy topic. Lyric looks me in the eyes. "Its okay. You can ask whatever you want.....my parents used to have a victim protection system. It was for the victims that were involved in a crime. And they will stay here until the suspect is caught. Why you ask about this?" I went stiff. I started wondering if I could tell Lyric about the rape. But then again, what if Kenneth finds out that I told someone. Especially someone that has parents that are police and detective....I don't really know their position at their workplace.

"Lyric....I have something to tell you." I looked at Lyric with serious eyes. Lyric nods, ready to hear it out. I take a deep breath. "So that day I met you, something happened to me...and involved Kenneth" Lyric jaw dropped a little. I took deep breath. "Kenneth r........"


	18. Hey guys....

Hey guys, its me. Before you leave this story to read another or take a break, I wanna say this. Ive been gone for a while as you know a chapter has not been published...yet. A couple weeks ago, my mother has passed (she was sick, plus she was really stressed out) and it still pains me. It feels like a constant stab at the heart. My mother was my bestfriend!! I have older 4 brothers and I am the youngest and the only girl. And with her with me, I felt complete because there was another woman along side of me. Now that she's gone, I constantly feel the need to have a woman in the house......like.....that was my mama. I lost my mama at 15 years old!! I am 15 now. It was on Nov. 30 2018 when she died. That was on a Friday. I was expected to go to school that day and kiss her on the head and tell her I love her. But instead...I woke up next to dead body. Shit feel weird and crazy. Okay enough sentimental shit lol. You may click the next button. Enjoy next chapter!!


End file.
